1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elevated structures and more specifically to a tower with exterior cable support and a modular base, which reduces the cost of construction.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Towers for windmills require a large base for support. Typical construction utilizes pouring concrete into a form to create the base. However, pouring concrete in a remote area can make transport of the concrete in concrete mixers very difficult. Providing a modular base will enable the base to be transported to the site in pieces and thus reduce the cost of base construction. U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,513 to Jolly discloses a tower foundation. The largest expense of a windmill is the tower. Reducing the cost of the tower will reduce the cost of the windmill. Providing a tower with exterior cable support will enable a mass of the tower structure to be reduced. Thus enabling the material costs of the tower to be lowered. Further, the exterior cable support of the tower will reduce sway, increase rigidity and reduce vibration.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tower with exterior cable support and a modular base, which reduces the cost of construction by providing a modular base and a tower that includes reduced mass, reduced vibration, improved rigidity and reduced sway.